Into The LightRevisited
by Dr. Kelly's Gal
Summary: Mike wants to share another story about Cody now that he is a Stoker and how things came together after Cody got some news that scared him badly. This is a story of love, compassion and determination from the Stoker Family, especially the boys. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

"**Into The Light…Revisited"**

**By: Jimi James Haze**

**(This is another Mike Stoker story that centers around newly adopted Cody and the rest of the family. Julie, Bret and Stevey. It's a pretty sweet story. This is done in the first person POV and Mike is again telling the story. **

**Nothing "Emergency!" belongs to me. Please feel free to R/R. I really appreciate it)**

Ahh yes, here I am again, writing another story. That's OK. I have a lot to share. Cody has been a member of our family officially for thirty six months and it's been really great. He and the boys are like they are attached at the hip! They are very protective of him and if someone says something they don't like about him, they are not shy about telling them how they need to learn respect for handicapped people. Julie and I usually let them handle it unless Bret gets too intense then I step in and get things settled down but for the most part we let the boys work it out. Cody feels very secure here and that is a good thing.

But something happened about twelve months ago that we seriously were not expecting. I told Julie how happy I was that he had adjusted so well to us all but in the back of my mind I was just waiting for something "really big" happen and throw him for a loop. I knew it was only a matter of time before that happened.

It was expected. And a little bit of news that Julie had to share did more than throw that sweet, quiet soul for a loop. It actually scared him to death. Here's how it all began.

Twelve months ago, Julie came to the Station to see me. It was odd because she usually didn't do stuff like that. I was wondering if anything happened to the boys and she said they were all just fine.

I asked her then, why was she there and she asked Cap if we could talk in the office with the door closed and Cap allowed us to do that. She had me really scared at that point. I was almost afraid to ask her what was going on.

She seemed to be really relaxed and happy. I asked her what was going on because she was seriously starting to scare me, having me come into Cap's office to tell me something. She assured me that it was not any way bad news.

She said I worried too much sometimes and I told her I probably did. Then I said "Out with it Woman. What do you want to tell me?" and she said "Well I went to see the doctor today. I have had some strange things going on inside of me and I wanted to talk to the doctor about it to make sure it was what I thought it was."

And I said "Was it what you thought it was?" and she said "Yes Sir Mr. Michael Stoker. You are going to be a father for the fourth time!" and I was instantly happy. I gave her a hug and danced around with her. I told her how much I loved her and that I was every bit as excited as she was.

She asked me if I wanted a girl this time since we do have three boys and I told her it didn't matter as long as the baby was healthy. I would love it and want it all the same. That seemed to put her at ease because I was thinking she was thinking I wanted another boy. Not necessarily. It would be nice to have a girl.

But then, after our short celebration, she looked at me and I looked at her and we both thought of this question at the same time. "What about Cody and how is he going to take the news?" We tried to ration in our minds that he was pretty well secure with us, with all that he had accomplished but he was the same age as Stevey and there weren't any babies on the horizon then.

I told her we would have to work our hardest to assure him that having another child would not ever change our feelings for him. We were happy he was a member of our family and would forever be. But as we were to find out, we would have to go a long, frightening, uncertain journey with him to help him feel secure in our love and secure in his place in our home and in our hearts.

This would be one of the hardest things ever to get through but we were determined we were going to make it work no matter what.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After Julie and I discussed it, she and I decided to wait to tell the boys about the blessed event until I was home. After Julie left, I shared the news with the crew and they were all really happy for us but Chet being Chet he had to say "Hey Mikey I bet Cody will be jealous." And with all the anxiety I was feeling, that comment at that particular moment could not have been more ill-timed.

Truth be known, I wanted to throttle him one. He knows I hate being called "Mikey" and the other comment on top of it was just too much. So I headed for higher ground out in the back because I was afraid of what would happen if I didn't.

Cap came out a few seconds later and asked me what was wrong. I told Cap about the fears Julie and I have and how disastrous Chet's comment was and Cap said it was a reasonable concern but felt sure Cody was secure in our love for him. I told him that I hoped and prayed he was right. We talked a little bit more then we went back inside.

No sooner did my feet hit the (kitchen) floor, Chet said "What's the matter Mikey? Can't you take a little heat?" and before I could say anything Cap said "One more smart assed comment from you Kelly and you'll be feeling more than heat" and by God he meant it too. So that ended that.

I went into the dorm and sat on my bunk and a few minutes later, Roy came in and asked if I was OK. I told him the same thing I told Cap and Roy gently sat down next to me. He too understood my concern. He said past experience told him that things have a way of working themselves out. I told him under normal circumstances I would more than likely agree with him but in this case, I felt a lot of anxiety. He asked me what I was the most anxious about and I told him I was afraid Cody would think we wouldn't want him any more since we were having another child.

Roy thought about that briefly and thoughtfully said "I see what you mean. But on the other hand you may never have to cross that bridge. Can I give you a piece of past advice that worked for us with Chris when Jenny came along?" And I told him "absolutely" and he said "We involved Chris as much as we could with the pregnancy. We encouraged him to ask questions, allowed him to experience the kicking in the womb, 'helping' with the nursery, then after the baby is born, allowing Cody to maybe get a diaper for Julie, maybe toys, things of that nature. Keep him involved in every aspect. Most of all, assure him that your love for him is as strong as ever and that you appreciate all his help."

I thought about that for a minute and commented I thought that was "sage" advice and I appreciated him listening to me and taking the time out to give me his wise advice.

I have to admit I felt better after talking to Roy. I've always regarded him as a very wise man and the advice he gives is most often right on the money.

Later on that evening, I called Julie and got to say hello to all the boys. I told her about my conversation with Roy and she thought his ideas were as sound as I did. She also shared that Cody brought five different homework assignments that he did with an "A+" on every one of them. I was so proud of him as we all were.

While she was talking to me, Julie told me Cody was giving Stevey a "crash course in Morse Code" which translates to Stevey learning basic Braille. Knowing Stevey as I do, he's probably utterly "fascinated" and "wowed" by the whole idea. It brought a warm smile to my face and my heart. The boys were so close.

Just before we called it a night, Marco asked me how Julie and the kids were and I told him about Cody teaching Stevey Braille or in Stevey's words "Morse Code." Marco thought it was "pretty cool."

As I climbed in my bunk, I said a silent prayer for a healthy, happy baby and for Cody to be OK with it. All we could do was ask. The rest was up to Him, the Almighty.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the shift was done that morning, I headed straight home because I wanted to congratulate Cody on a job well done on the papers he brought home the day before. He was waiting on the bus when I pulled up. I greeted him warmly and told him how proud of him I was and gave him a warm hug. I asked him if he had fun teaching Stevey "Morse Code" and he said he did with a sweet laugh.

Soon after, the bus came and picked him up and I headed inside where Julie was getting ready for work. I greeted her and gave her a kiss and a hug and told her about my conversation with Cody. She said Stevey was totally fascinated by the whole idea of Braille. I told her that didn't surprise me one bit and I expected a lot of "oohs" and "ahhs" from him and she said that was exactly what he did. I had to smile at the image in my head.

I also told her that I had a thought that was by and large rather strange but I wanted to share it with her anyway. She told me to proceed and I told her this was really the one time I was glad Cody couldn't see the worry on my face or in my eyes. She said she understood where I was coming from but that I needed to get that under control because we did have two other sons that could see it.

I told her I knew that and that I would work on it. She then said we may be worried about nothing. Cody knew we loved him and that his brothers thought the world of him as we did. She said she thought it over and thought that maybe he would be excited about something he never experienced before and that was a newborn sibling. It might be something really neat that he would enjoy rather than resent.

I told her I didn't think he'd resent a new brother or sister, rather, I thought that he'd be scared to death that the baby was to somehow replace him and he'd be afraid that we would no longer want him or love him. Which we would have to do everything in our power to help him not feel that way because under no circumstances did we feel that way.

Then she had a really good idea. She told me after my nap to take a trip to New Horizons and see Sharon and see what she thought because even though we felt we knew Cody very well, she might know a little more and could give us some insight as to what to do. I told her I would. Then she ushered me off to bed, gave me another kiss and headed off to work. It didn't take long before I fell asleep.

I slept until around two o'clock that day and I got up and checked on the dogs and then got dressed and headed into to see Sharon. She was happy to see me and offered me some coffee before we got into the conversation which I gratefully accepted.

I told her Julie was expecting and she was happy for us all and I told her that was the very reason that brought me there. She said she didn't quite understand and I explained to her my deepest fears about Cody and his possible feelings of insecurity and I asked her if I had a legit worry or not.

She gave that some thought and told me she honestly didn't know how he would react. He had been with us for a while and knew that he was loved and wanted but there was no baby involved at that time. She apologized for not knowing the answer and said they would have to wait and see but if she could help in any way, to let her know. I thanked her and told her I was scared to death to tell him about the new baby on the way.

Sharon said he may take it just fine. He may have many questions. She just couldn't predict. One thing she did know. When really young children were admitted at New Horizons, he liked them. He always offered to help or do something so they let him get toys and simple things to make him feel involved and he was perfectly fine with that. She suggested maybe we could do the same and I told her Julie and I already had that conversation and were going to do just that.

She was happy to hear that and told me we were headed the right direction. I told her I hoped she was right and that we would find out tonight at dinner because that was when we were going to share the good news. She offered to join us but then I told her if Cody had it in his head we were going to take him back to New Horizons, it would only solidify that for him and she agreed with me.

She told me to stay in touch and if there was anything anyone of them could do, to let her know. I really appreciated the relationships that we were able to build with the folks at New Horizons. They thought the world of us and we had a great deal of respect for them as well.

So, after I left, I headed home and was there a few minutes before the boys got there. I took a big sigh and tried to put on my best "I wasn't worried" look for them. Henry Stoker was at the door waiting for his beloved Cody to come home. I opened the door and put Henry on the leash so that I could hand it to Cody when he came home.

Bret and Stevey were playing tag running up the driveway and Cody hadn't come home yet. His bus came a little later. I told them it was OK to play tag but they had to change their clothes first just in case and they were OK with that. I told them no pranks in the house and I meant it and they acknowledged it and headed inside and changed their clothes. About fifteen minutes later, they came back outside and resumed their game of tag and I was fine with that. Henry wanted to play too so they involved him and had a blast.

While their game of tag was going full tilt boogie, Cody came home. He asked them what they were doing and they told him and that Henry wanted to play too so if he went upstairs and changed clothes he could join them. Cody said "Cool. I'll be right back."

So Cody came back in his play clothes and joined in and had a great time with his brothers and his dog. I watched them and said a silent prayer asking God to please keep things the way they were after the announcement of another sibling on the way. I told God that we've worked hard to get Cody where he was and for him to have a set back now would be disastrous. All we wanted was for all to go OK and according to His Will for our lives.

They wanted me to join in so I did. And it was fun, especially when Éclair and Cream Puff got in on the action. It got kind of crazy but we all came out in one piece. Julie pulled up when we were all having a chaotic time and she just shook her head and got the camera and took a couple of pictures of us. Then she said "Boys will be Boys won't they?" and we all busted out laughing. Seriously, we had a great time.

Julie said she was going to start supper and wanted to know what we all wanted. We settled on hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill with French fries, watermelon and cheesecake for desert. We were looking forward to having dinner together. At one point she whispered in my ear "We'll tell them after dinner." And I was OK with that.

And that is when I started to silently pray all over again. How would Cody take the news?

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We had a good dinner. It was enjoyed by all and Julie said she had something she wanted to share with the boys. Bret asked if I knew what she was going to share and I told him I was pretty sure I knew and she just smiled. We sat Cody next to Julie for dinner for a reason. She wanted to be able to put her hand on his and give him a loving squeeze of reassurance once she delivered the news.

We hoped this would help because I was holding my breath and about to vomit, truth be told, I was so afraid of his reaction. So she came straight out and gave the boys the news. Bret and Stevey were really surprised and Stevey asked a question that is right in line with his personality and humor "Mom, aren't you getting too old to have babies?" and she had to chuckle and she said "I must not be. I'm pregnant aren't I?" and all Stevey could say was "Wow!"

Bret was excited and right off the bat he asked where the nursery was going to be, if he could help put it together, things of that nature. Julie said he was just a tad bit ahead of her but when the time came, he sure could help. Stevey said "Me too" and we said that was fine as well. Cody, meanwhile, didn't say anything. We didn't know if he was soaking it in or if in fact he was reacting the way I predicted he would.

Julie put her hand on his cheek lovingly and said "And how about you Mr. Cody David Stoker? How do you feel about having a new brother or sister?" and he said "I don't know yet." Julie picked up on his fear quickly and said "Have you ever had a baby brother or sister in your life?" and Cody answered "No" and Julie said "Well there's a first time for everything. I'm sure you'll be just as big a help as your brothers will be."

We noticed Cody's eyes starting to flit around about a hundred miles per hour compared to them being comfortably OK since becoming a part of our family. He asked if he could be excused, we allowed it and the first thing he did was find Henry and headed outside to his favorite spot under the tree. Bret and Stevey were concerned, along with Julie and I because he started to withdrawal and we knew we had to do something and fast.

Bret and Stevey headed outside to talk to him. But as we watched, we noticed Cody barely responded to them. So I called Bret and Stevey back into the house and told them to give him time. He just may need to be alone with Henry to sort it all out. We weren't going to push him or insist that he talk to us rather we were going to let him come to us. That is, if he wanted to.

I told the boys and Julie we've been in this situation with him shutting us out before and we worked through it OK and we will this time. We had to be very patient with him, pouring out love and acceptance to him no matter what. It was the only way we would convince him that he was and forever will be a part of this family.

Here now was the biggest test yet we'd face with Cody. We had no idea where we were going and how we'd get there and when we'd be back to a "normal" family. It was frightening, heart wrenching and dire all wrapped up in one.

That night, when the boys were saying their nightly prayers, Bret and Stevey said a prayer for the new baby. And Stevey, being his normal ornery self said "God could you please send us a boy because Bret, Cody and I like to play rough and I don't think a girl could handle it." Julie and I had to smile.

When Cody's turn came around, he prayed for the family like he always did but didn't mention the new baby which wasn't lost on Julie and me. We tucked the boys in and Henry too and headed for our room and the first thing I did was go straight to our bathroom and vomit. I apologized to Julie and she was as understanding as ever.

When I was done, we sat and talked about it. She knew my worst nightmare became reality and that I was reacting out of fear and a feeling of general helplessness. She said she was feeling very much the same. We both decided a time of prayer was in order. So we had a time of prayer and that seemed to help some.

We both bid each other goodnight and I finally fell asleep.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Over the next six months, our family went on one hell of a rollercoaster ride! Not only did Julie have moments in her pregnancy that were rather difficult, Cody took about fifty steps backward!

Shortly after the announcement of the new baby, Cody's bedwetting returned, he called Julie and I "Ma'am" and "Sir" instead of the comfortable "Mom" and "Dad", he reverted back to "bird bite" portions of food, causing the need for the G-Tube to be reinserted and his grades took a major dive downward and all involved with him were feeling lost and sad because nothing we said or did got through to him.

The only member of the family that really knew Cody's true feelings was of course Henry. How many times we wished out loud he could talk! Julie and I had a talk with Sharon at New Horizons and she was as horrified as we were about the events that were unfolding before us. She was absolutely shocked.

I told her I was seriously thinking about taking Henry away from Cody to force him to open up to us. Sharon said while she understood the frustration we were feeling, taking Henry away would be the final straw in his mind that we were going to desert him for sure. I looked at Julie, Julie looked at me and I said "Well we can forget that while we're at it. That's the last thing we want him to think."

Sharon then asked if maybe there was someone outside of the family that Cody would possibly open up to. Julie told her she was at a loss and at that precise moment, a light turned on in my head. Captain Stanley and his wife Stacy adopted a child because after their first one, Stacy couldn't conceive for the longest time. Then shortly after they adopted, Stacy got pregnant.

I wondered if Jon-Mark would be willing to talk about how he felt after Stacy got pregnant. Sharon thought that was a good idea and we agreed. We thanked her for listening to us and headed over to the Stanley's. Luckily, Cap was home and we explained our situation and he said he felt sure Jon-Mark would be willing to help. Cap said he'd call us to let us know.

So for the first time in literally months, we had a tiny little bit of hope. We told Cap we wanted Jon-Mark to focus on. Not to scold or shame Cody for any reason. We just wanted to give Cody some things to think about.

Cap said he would make sure the stage would be set. They were coming over for dinner that evening and we all prayed that this type of intervention would work. I told him we'd grill out and Stacy said they would supply the steaks. We were grateful. We told them we'd supply the rest and we set it up for 7:00 pm that night.

God, please lead us as we try to get our son to understand that we love him and will not for any reason abandon him. Our love for him, just as it is with his brothers, is as strong and real as ever and a newborn baby will not replace where he is in our hearts. Please give Jon-Mark wisdom and the right things to say and please help him make a real difference. In Your Name we Pray, Amen.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Cap and Stacy and the boys arrived at eight sharp. John-Carlysle (pronounced "Carl-lyle"), Jon-Mark, and Jean (pronounced "John"; it's the French spelling) Robert were all in a good mood. It was easy to tell John-Carlylse and Jean-Robert were Cap's boys. They were tall and lanky just like he was. And they were blessed with his dark hair as well.

Stacy and Julie busied themselves in the kitchen while Cap and I enjoyed homemade lemonade in the shade while babysitting the charcoal grill. The boys started up a baseball game and they tried to get Cody involved but to no avail until Jon-Mark talked him into it. Bret and Stevey explained their rules and how they always include Cody and the "three Johns" were fine with it.

Believe it or not, that ballgame brought Cody out of his shell a great deal. It wasn't long before Cap and I joined in the fun. Oh, how wonderful it was to see some of the "Old Cody" again. Stacy and Julie came outside to see if the coals were ready and they took note of what was taking place and they volunteered to do the steaks.

Cody and Cap got a homerun and Cap picked Cody up and ran around the bases then when they reached what was designated as home plate, Cap tickled Cody's ribs and made a really big deal of scoring a homerun. Cody reacted to his fanfare with what we considered pure music to our ears. His sweet laugh.

My God it had seemed like ages since we last heard it. It seemed to me that Cody was bathing in the attention and truly seemed to be on his way back. Did we dare hope? Bret and Stevey were so excited by this latest development. I think we all were.

Stacy and Julie "rang the dinner bell" so to speak and we all said "Aww man!" because we truly were having a great time. Once we all got inside and our hands washed and took our places at the table, Julie asked me to say grace, which I did. Once everyone was served Jon-Mark, in between bites of food, focused on Cody. Here's how the conversation went:

Jon-Mark: "Hey Cody. I found something out about you that I didn't know before."

Cody: "What?"

Jon-Mark: "That you were adopted. So was I."

Cody: "Really?"

Jon-Mark: "Yep. What do you like best about being adopted?"

Cody: "Having a real family and having Henry Stoker but I…" (Cody didn't finish what he was saying)

Jon-Mark: "But you what?"

Cody: "Nothing. Never mind."

Jon-Mark: "Don't tell me it's nothing. Please tell me. I have a feeling I know but I'm going to see."

Cody: "I said never mind."

Jon-Mark: "I'm not going to do that. You know what I think I think you're feeling much the same way I did when I found out Mom was expecting Jean-Robert. Scared to death. Scared of being deserted. Scared of being replaced. Scared of no longer being loved. I know that's what's going through your mind. I experienced it. Although I agree and with all due respect to being blind, it would make it more scarier. And give you more of a reason to think what you are thinking."

Cody: "But that's not what I'm thinking."

Jon-Mark: "Yes it is. It has to be. The only thing you confide in is your dog. We have a dog and I did the same thing because I was certain she was the only one that understood how I felt, just as I'm sure you think Henry is the only one that understands you."

Cody: "What did you do?"

Jon-Mark: "Well, I didn't get as bad as you. My grades were somewhat worse but I didn't quit eating. One day, I got up the courage to ask my Mom and Dad if they still loved me and I was still going to live with them after the baby was born. I felt so much better after I talked to them. They assured me that their love for me was as strong as ever and that when they wanted me to become part of the family they meant it. And I think if you were to ask Uncle Mike and Aunt Julie that very same question, I can't help but think they would assure you the same way my parents did."

Cody: "Thank you for the advice."

And with that, the conversation was over. Cody shut down completely. We allowed that; we figured he was thinking about all that Jon-Mark had told him. It was interesting to note a few things. First, Cody hardly ate enough to keep a bird alive and after dinner he stayed practically glued to Henry. They had a really great relationship but dam I wanted so much to take Henry away so that Cody would open up to us but Julie wouldn't allow it. She said we had to give him time.

I told her I'd give him two more weeks. If nothing changed, we would have to intervene. We couldn't allow this to go on much longer and I would not allow it to go on. Period.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Two weeks later, nothing had changed. I told Julie enough was enough and we had to intervene like it or not. She agreed but wasn't sure what to do. Bret and Stevey overheard us talking and Bret said he had an idea. We told him to proceed and he wanted him and Stevey to handle the situation because they felt Cody's fear was of Julie and I and not them.

I asked Bret what he had in mind and he said "nothing bad" and I told him we knew that much! Stevey chimed in and said "trust us" and Julie said it sounded like we had no choice. So Bret and Stevey headed outside where Cody was in his favorite spot with Henry under the tree.

Next thing you know, they were headed up the ladder to the tree house with Henry in tote. Julie and I were dying to know the outcome and what exactly the topic of conversation was but we knew we had to be patient and respect their space so that's exactly what we did. Julie and I busied ourselves in the house. I helped Julie with the laundry and did some vacuuming in the living room and family room.

I was stopped in my tracks when I noticed the picture we took with Cody the day he was adopted and how happy we all were. It was a picture of total joy and triumph. And no one in our family's feelings had changed. We love him as much as we ever did. Hopefully Bret and Stevey would help him understand that even though another Stoker was on the way.

About an hour later, give or take, Bret, Stevey and Cody came into the house. Bret asked if we could talk and we all sat down at the kitchen table. Bret took the lead and said "Stevey and I had a really cool talk with Cody. We told him how much we loved being his brothers and were sad that he hasn't much been a brother to us lately. We also told him how excited we were that Mom was going to have another baby."

"We promised him that there wasn't any way the new baby would take his place in our hearts. He asked us how we could be sure of that and Stevey being Stevey said because we don't have to change his diaper or burp him! Cody found that fairly funny. And we also told him that you and Mom loved him as much as you always have and that you were not going to take him back to New Horizons."

"He asked how we knew that for sure and we told him we knew when we adopted him that there weren't any in case this happened put on the papers so we guessed he was stuck with us. Cody then asked again how we could be sure and I told him I remember reading the adoption papers and nothing like that was on them. Only your and Mom's signatures meaning that you and me and Stevey wanted him to be a member of our family forever."

"And that me and Stevey would never want him to leave our family because we are truly happy he's a part of it and forever will be. Then we told him the rest was up to him."

Julie and I remained silent because if Cody had something to say we wanted him to initiate it. We knew he was scared because his eyes were flitting all over the place. Henry must of sensed his fear because the silly dog still thinks he's a lap dog because he hopped up on Cody's lap and cleaned his face that Cody gladly accepted and he gave Henry a hug of thanks in return.

We hoped that we give Cody the confidence to break the silence and it did. He said "Ma'am? Sir?" and very gently Julie said "Yes" and Cody continued saying "I'm really scared" and Julie said "I know you are Sweet Pea. There really is no reason to be." Cody paused for a good ten minutes before saying anything. Then came the sixty four thousand dollar question of "You're not going to make me go back to New Horizons are you?" and God bless him he was literally shaking from head to toe.

Julie went over to him and gently took his hand and said "Oh honey, no. This family loves you so much. You changed our lives and have brought us so much joy. Your new brother or sister will love you just as much. You and wait and see. You're going to be a fantastic big brother. You already are a fantastic brother and very special son."

"When your father and I signed the adoption papers, that made you a Stoker for life, no ifs, ands and buts about it. So you can be secure in knowing that you aren't going anywhere. Deal?" Cody promptly answered with a "Yes Ma'am." He gave Julie a sincere hug and you we could see all the doubt and fear melt away.

We were so proud of Bret and Stevey for helping us reach through Cody's doubts and fears. They tackled it together and we saw it as an act of love in its purest sense. They did something we couldn't do. They really did think the world of him. So did Julie and I.

To Be Continued.


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

About three weeks later after we got everything settled with Cody, the bedwetting ceased and his grades were much improved. It took a couple of months however for him to get back to regular eating. But I'm happy to report he's doing very well now and he told us that he now knows he doesn't have anything to worry about as far as his place in the family and we rejoiced when he told us that.

Five months later, Julie gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that all three boys named. Luka Aleaha Stoker. We involved Cody in many different ways and he was totally fascinated when she started to kick. He asked many questions which we answered and he was very engaged and animated throughout the rest of the pregnancy.

We involved him in helping put the nursery together, teaching him where the bottles were, the diapers and changing table, the crib where to put gentle toys and her beloved pacifier in. Julie of course nursed Luka but still kept Cody active and busy in other ways. There was no jealousy at all except playful comments from Bret and Stevey on occasion that made it more fun for Cody.

Cody also told us if we ever had another baby he'd do all he could to help. We put Braille stickers on the different pieces of furniture so the he knew where to find the diapers, wipes; etc. and it worked out well. Cody loves his sister just as we predicted he would and he asked to be a part of her dedication at the church.

The minister allowed him to say a few words and it was really nice. Bret and Stevey are pretty fond of her too and once again we are a unified, functioning family unit. God is so good. He truly is. Life loves Cody and Cody loves life in return. Julie and I feel pretty confident that as Cody matures, he will come to totally realize that he is and forever will be a part of this family.

Forever and ever, Amen.

The End.


End file.
